goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Classic Goosebumps
Classic Goosebumps is a series of reprints of older ''Goosebumps'' titles with all-new covers and bonus materials (first twenty-two books only). Books Thirty-two of the Classic Goosebumps books are from the original series, three are from ''Series 2000'', and one is from Give Yourself Goosebumps. The first twenty-two books each contain a "Behind the Screams" segment at the end, a small section containing bonus material. |-|Table= |-|Gallery= Nightofthelivingdummy-classicreprint.jpg|1. Night of the Living Dummy Deeptrouble-classicreprint.jpg|2. Deep Trouble Monsterblood-classicreprint.jpg|3. Monster Blood Thehauntedmask-classicreprint.jpg|4. The Haunted Mask Onedayathorrorland-classicreprint.jpg|5. One Day at HorrorLand Thecurseofthemummystomb-classicreprint.jpg|6. The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb Becarefulwhatyouwishfor-classicreprint.jpg|7. Be Careful What You Wish For... Saycheeseanddie-classicreprint.jpg|8. Say Cheese and Die! Thehorroratcampjellyjam-classicgoosebumps.jpg|9. The Horror at Camp Jellyjam How I Got My Shrunken Head (Classic Goosebumps).jpg|10. How I Got My Shrunken Head Thewerewolfoffeverswamp-classicreprint.jpg|11. The Werewolf of Fever Swamp Anightinterrortower-classicreprint.jpg|12. A Night in Terror Tower Welcometodeadhouse-classicreprint.png|13. Welcome to Dead House Welcometocampnightmare-classicreprint.jpg|14. Welcome to Camp Nightmare Ghostbeach-classicreprint.jpg|15. Ghost Beach Thescarecrowwalksatmidnight-classicreprint.jpg|16. The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight Youcantscareme-classicreprint.jpg|17. You Can't Scare Me! Returnofthemummy-classicreprint.jpg|18. Return of the Mummy Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes (Classic Goosebumps).jpg|19. Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes Phantomoftheauditorium-classicreprint.jpg|20. Phantom of the Auditorium Vampirebreath-classicreprint.jpg|21. Vampire Breath Stayoutofthebasement-classicreprint.jpg|22. Stay Out of the Basement Ashockeronshockstreet-classicreprint.jpg|23. A Shocker on Shock Street Letsgetinvisible-classicreprint.jpg|24. Let's Get Invisible! Night of the Living Dummy 2 - Classic Goosebumps.jpg|25. Night of the Living Dummy 2 Nightofthelivingdummy3-classicgoosebumps.JPG|26. Night of the Living Dummy 3 Theabominablesnowmanofpasadena-classicreprint.jpg|27. The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena Theblobthatateeveryone-classicreprint.jpg|28. The Blob That Ate Everyone Theghostnextdoor-classicreprint.jpg|29. The Ghost Next Door The Haunted Car (Classic Goosebumps).jpg|30. The Haunted Car Attackofthegraveyardghouls-classicreprint.jpg|31. Attack of the Graveyard Ghouls Pleasedontfeedthevampire-goosebumpsclassics.jpg|32. Please Don't Feed the Vampire! The Headless Ghost - Classic Goosebumps.jpg|33. The Headless Ghost The Haunted Mask 2 - Classic Goosebumps.jpg|34. The Haunted Mask 2 Bride of the Living Dummy - Classic Goosebumps.jpg|35. Bride of the Living Dummy Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns - Classic Goosebumps.jpg|36. Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns |-|Text= # Night of the Living Dummy # Deep Trouble # Monster Blood # The Haunted Mask # One Day at HorrorLand # The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb # Be Careful What You Wish For... # Say Cheese and Die! # The Horror at Camp Jellyjam # How I Got My Shrunken Head # The Werewolf of Fever Swamp # A Night in Terror Tower # Welcome to Dead House # Welcome to Camp Nightmare # Ghost Beach # The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight # You Can't Scare Me! # Return of the Mummy # Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes # Phantom of the Auditorium # Vampire Breath # Stay Out of the Basement # A Shocker on Shock Street # Let's Get Invisible! # Night of the Living Dummy 2 # Night of the Living Dummy 3 # The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena # The Blob That Ate Everyone # The Ghost Next Door # The Haunted Car # Attack of the Graveyard Ghouls # Please Don't Feed the Vampire! # The Headless Ghost # The Haunted Mask 2 # Bride of the Living Dummy # Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns Collections Fright_Fest.jpg| Title: Fright Fest Release date: January 4, 2010 Type: Paperback Stories contained: 1. Night of the Living Dummy 2. Deep Trouble 3. Monster Blood Classic Goosebumps Collection.jpg| Title: Classic Goosebumps Collection Release date: December 1, 2015 Type: Digital Stories contained: 1. Night of the Living Dummy 2. Deep Trouble 3. Monster Blood 4. The Haunted Mask Covers The art direction for Classic Goosebumps is vastly different than the original series. The covers are not illustrated by series veteran Tim Jacobus, but instead Brandon Dorman, who is known for his detailed fantasy-like illustrations. Unlike Jacobus' original covers, Dorman creates his artwork digitally. Some of Dorman's illustrations tend to mimic Jacobus' original paintings, but done in his own style (as seen with the image on the right). The covers for Classic Goosebumps do not feature slime of any kind along the border of the cover. Similarly to the covers of the Goosebumps Series 2000 books, the slime was likely omitted to allow for better presentation of the cover art. The design of the logo has also been changed, and is now white instead of green. The first twenty-two books in the series featured raised covers, similar to Series 2000. Starting with book twenty-three, the covers were printed completely flat. Previous books in the series that featured raised covers were also re-released with flat covers. Trivia *Almost all of the original Goosebumps books were reprinted between 2003 and 2007, with Phantom of the Auditorium, Legend of the Lost Legend, Werewolf Skin, I Live in Your Basement!, and Monster Blood IV being the only ones not reprinted alongside the other books. Phantom of the Auditorium is currently the only one of these books to have received a Classic reissue, while Legend of the Lost Legend was reprinted as part of the Goosebumps 25th Anniversary Retro Set. *''Classic Goosebumps'' is byfar the longest running series in the Goosebumps franchise. Despite some hiatuses, its still receiving new entries a over a decade after its inception. *In the movie ''Goosebumps'', the Invisible Boy is actually Brent Green from the book My Best Friend Is Invisible. Despite this, Let's Get Invisible! received a Classic reissue instead of My Best Friend Is Invisible. Category:Classic Goosebumps Category:Book Series